Physical season
by Sakurademon
Summary: It's time for physcials! What does Wilson have? What will House do when his friend's life is threatened? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! THIS SAKURADEMON, DESU! THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST STIORES SO BE KIND PLZ! I DONT OWN HOUSE ALTHOUGH IF I DID IT WOULD BE FUNNNY. YOULL SEE WHAT I MEAN. ENJOY DESU!

Physical season: HOUSE/WILSON

WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE THEMES (AKA RAEP)! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE SLASH, RAPE, CUDDY, CAMERON, OR VICADIN (LOL).

----------------------

Dr. Gregory House stood over Dr. James Wilson, who was paused mid-bite of a Reuben from the hospital cafeteria.

"Are you gonna finish that?" House sat down and took the other half before Wilson could respond.

"Not now," Wilson said as House took a large bite out of the half. House mumbled a reply that sounded like "good" but it was hard to tell. "Have any new cases?" Wilson ate a chip, not really wanting his sandwich anymore.

"Noo, but I think Ill be getting one real soon," House took another bite.

"What are you psychic now? Or are you going to inject someone with a disease?"

"No, too easy. I'd already know what it was. Hey, maybe I can get one of the lackeys to do it and Ill have to guess, it'll be a game!"

"Ha-ha," Wilson laughed sarcastically. Then he looked up past House's head to the door. "Uh, House, I think Cuddy is looking for you,"

"Oh no, she must of found the body. Does she look angry?" House slowly slouched down in his seat like a student trying to avoid notice. He also avoided Wilson's look of feigned suspicion.

"That's not going to work, House, I can see you," Cuddy walked up to their table and put down two folders. "Guess what time it is?" House was about to open his mouth when Cuddy cut in, "Never mind, don't answer that. It's time for both of your physicals, here are the papers. You two can handle the results, don't bother the nurses. Your X-ray schedule is in there."

"Aww, but I don't want to go to school, mommy," House put on a pout face.

"Because of this you get off clinic duty," Cuddy said as she crossed her arms.

"Sold," House took another bite of his Reuben as Cuddy walked off. House took a hand full of chips from Wilson's bag and put them on a plate and stood up. "Thanks for the sandwich, X-ray buddy."

"I'll never figure out how you know when I'm eating," Wilson said with his arms crossed as House limped out the cafeteria door.

--------------------------

House sat in his office working on his computer, a plate covered with crumbs and a half drunken soda was near by on the desk. He was concentrating on whatever was on the screen when Cameron walked in and startled she stopped mid-walk. House was also a little startled at her squeak and quickly closed his laptop screen.

When Cameron regained herself she crossed her arms, "I thought you had clinic duty today."

"What time is it?" House looked at his watch, "Oh darn I missed it."

"Cuddy is going to kill you,"

"Nah, it was her idea. Its physicals today," House took the container of Vicadin out of his pocket and skillfully with on hand opened the top and popped on in his mouth.

Alright…" Cameron walked past his desk to the door connecting the office and the break room. House watched her the whole time. "I'm just going to get some coffee…" She said nervously and walked toward the coffee machine. She poured some into a cup and nervously put in some creamer. She grabbed some sugar and turned to leave and sighed, "Pff, probably just porn." She mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" House called from the office. Cameron jumped a little and quickly walked out of the room. House watched her until she was out of view and went back to work intently on his computer.

--------------------------------

LOL! END CHAPTER 1!

I WONDER WUT HOUES COULD BE WORKIN ON! You'll just have to read the next chapter PLZ R&R I WANNA KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS! SAYONARA UNTIL NEXT TIME! HEHEH!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! Things are about to get serious at the physicals! Let's see what's gonna happen! DESU!

--------------

House and Wilson sat in an examination room, both wearing the hospital "gowns". Both looked a little uncomfortable.

"I've forgotten how embarrassing these things are," Wilson said moving around, crinkling the paper he was wearing.

"I think these physicals are just so we doctors can remember what it's like for the patients," House said while spinning his cane. "So we just wait for the X-ray. Isn't this great? I wish I had smuggled my TV in here. My soap is on now," House said a little disappointed, then looked at his watch and brightened "Sorry to leave you now, Wilson, it's my turn to get radiated at," House slowly slid off the table and limped out the door.

Instead of going straight to the X-ray House went by his office, looked in quickly to be sure none of the lackeys were inside and walked to his desk, grabbed a large folder and then limped off to the X-ray room.

-------------

"Alright, Dr. House that's all you can come out now," A nurse said from outside the X-ray room. House took his cane and went to the door and stood there. "Uh, what are you doing?" The nurse was busy filling out a few papers.

"Just waiting for Dr. Wilson, he's next right?" The nurse nodded as Wilson came down the hallway.

"Fancy seeing you here House, any broken bones?" Wilson quipped as he signed a paper for the nurse. House smiled as Wilson went in, his lower back showing through the hospital gown. House waited for the nurse to go in and turned the corner into a room. It was the printing room for the X-rays. He found his and on top the printer there was a folder. He took some X-rays out of the folder and placed them under his. Then he sat and waited.

A few minutes later he heard the printer move. He sat up as it printed what looked like a full body X-ray. "Bingo," House said to no one in particular and once the X-ray was printed he switched out the real X-rays with the ones he had brought. He put Wilson's X-rays into the folder and peeked out the door and limped out, quickly closing the door behind him. He left for his office and the paper, or in this case, X-ray shredder. He took out a Vicadin and popped it into his mouth, enjoying the taste. He had to remember to get into real clothes and get to the oncology wing.

------------------------------

Again, Wilson found himself at the cafeteria with House hanging over like a buzzard.

"Getting a snack?" House asked as Wilson paid for two cups of chocolate pudding.

"I was, until I had to get one for you too," Wilson sat down at the nearest table; House did the same, grabbing the extra pudding and opened it and took a bite.

"Gotten back your X-rays yet? Mine had little unicorns and ponies, bet you can't beat that." House took another bite.

"No, they said something might have been wrong and they are checking them again," Wilson ate his pudding a little slower than House. He noticed when House looked up a little worried.

"What? Do you think something's wrong with you?" House said a little too worriedly.

"They don't know yet, it may just be something moved during the X-ray, they'll know soon." Wilson put his spoon down, "What brings this sudden caring attitude?"

"Well, if something happens to you Ill have no one to borrow money from," House said scraping the sides of his pudding cup for the last bits of chocolate.

"How sweet," Wilson said.

"Dr. Wilson?" A man in a lab coat came up to the two sitting men. He looked grim and held a folder.

"Yes, that's me," Wilson said putting his spoon down again.

"Well, the X-rays were fine but there is some bad news," The man looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. House looked at Wilson a little worried and then looked back down at his pudding cup, intently listening to the conversation.

"What's the bad news?"

"Dr. Wilson, you have cancer," the man set the folder on the table. "I'm sorry."

Wilson stared in disbelief at the man then at the folder.

--------------------------------------

WOW! That's quite the cliffhanger! I WONDER WHAT HOUSE IS UP TO! YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! HEHEHE! (EVIL LAUGH DESU!)


End file.
